ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle Ground Central City
Central City is, most possibly, the largest populated city on Earth and is also the location of King Castle. The city appears to house the King's strongest military organization, the King's Guard. You may battle here at the local tournament hall. * Cero Klein * Shin Articost * Battle Slot 3 * Battle Slot 4 FIGHT TO 1HP!!! Aaron Soul * Health: 69,892.25/101,000 * Strength: 33 * Speed: 32 * Stamina: 310/500 * Blast Gauge: 5 ( Max ) * Effects: Pure Saiyan Extra Physical Damage * Blast 1: Pump Up, Afterimage * Blast 2: Final Revenger, Blaster Shell Akashi * Health: 54,272.75/161,000 * Strength: 47 * Speed: 46 * Stamina: 179/500 * Blast Gauge: 5 * Effects: Pure Saiyan Extra Physical Damage * Blast 1: Afterimage, Explosion Wave * Blast 2: Blaster Shell, Meteor Strike * Ultimate: Saiyan Spirit Shin Articost * Health: 135,127.5/150,000 * Strength: 76 111 * Speed: 76 111 * Stamina: 293/500 * Blast Gauge: 4 * Equipment: Combat Gloves, Sword * Effects: None FIGHT!!! Turn Order: Aaron, Akashi *"Okay Akashi! Let's make this a good training session!" Aaron says excitedly, dashing at him, kicking him while afterimaging rapidly around him. ( 10 Physical Attacks. 4 hit, 1,650 damage). *"You didn't answer me from the last time, Aaron", he says finding him and kicking him far away. "What would you do if I were to betray you and murder you?", he said firing ki blasts at him. {Physical (Miss), 9 Ki attacks (7 hit) Damage: 4,606 *Aaron growls more."I know you wouldn't do that Akashi, so let's not talk about that right now! Our friends need us to help them, not for us to end up betraying each other!" He says, punching Akashi rapidly.( 10 Physical Attacks, All Hit, 4,125 Damage) (The Ankle Biter did a thing). *"You're being naive", Akashi said with a smug "I never once considered any of those my friends", he said that to enrage Aaron "If you are going to wallow in that thought, you might just die right now", he said as he threw explosion waves at him ki blasts, 4 hit, 2,632 damage "Show me what you got, Aaron." *"Yo, don't talk about your nakama that way." meaning Friend of Ally "I think I'll train with you guys and as a Handicap I'll only throw punches." Shin takes off at a blinding speed and strikes at Akashi ten times with his fists (6 hit, 4,560 damage). *"MIster Shin!!....N-No....He wants me to show him what I'm made of....FINE!" Aaron dashes at Akashi, striking him delivering powerful blows. ( 10 Physical Attacks, 2 hit, 825 damage ) *"My my, am I just being handicapped?", he said snickering "Regardless, the only one who can beat me is me!", he said as he fired ki blasts at Shin ki blasts, 6 hit, 4,606 damage *Shin laughs a little feeling the blasts. "So the Ankle Biter and this Snob want a battle? I knew Saiyans were prideful but you take the cake brosef." he says launching towards Akashi at first but then Afterimages near Aaron and begins rapidly punching and kicking at him 10 times before back flipping away (7 hit, 5,320 damage). *Aaron trembles. His hits....Each of them were like being hit be a truck at full force!....Ouch.... ''"Okay now I'm angry!" Aaron yells, directing his attacks to Shin. He flips all around him, sending many blows upon him."HYAHYAHYA" He yells. ( 10 Physical Attacks, miss ) *"Snob? It's a contrary", he said firing Ki blasts at him "Is that the indication of my strength being mocked?" Ki Blasts, 4 hit, 2,632 damage *Shin shakes his head and holds a firey ball in his hand. "Well, if you're that sure of yourself I guess I won't need my handicap." Shin launches forward in the blink of an eye and holds the ball close to Akashi's chest and shouts. "Dragon Grenade!" and it explodes sending him flying and on fire as if he was just hit point blank with ten ki blasts (6 hit, 6,384 damage). * "HEY!" Aaron afterimages above Shin, while he was distracted."LEAVE HIM ALONE!!" He screams, landing a kick on the top of his head, full force. ( 10 Physical Attacks, 1 hit, 412.5 damage ) *Akashi grins maniacally at the impact "Yes, YES! THAT'S HOW I LIKE IT!", he says as he teleports right behind Shin "Now I'll actually have a battle", he said as he punched him in spine with a crushing blow, and charged explosion wave in the other "Let me make this clear, I'm not random weak Saiyan. Mock my strength and I won't hesitate to kill you", he says as his facial expression suddenly reverts to what of gleeful "But for now, let's have fun", he said as he grabbed his arms, pulling him back to force that wave in his spine. "Aaron, I don't need anyone's assistance, I can handle myself. I'm a Saiyan after all", he said as he teleported infront of him and blasted ki blast in his face punch/kick (Miss), 1 explosion wave (Hit), 5 ki blast at Shin (1 hit) while 2 blasts at Aaron (all hit) 893 to Shin, 1,316 damage to Aaron. *Shin holds the scar on his back given to him by Sinkro and his eyes darken over. "HEY!" he shouts launching forward and taking out his sword. He looks up slightly revealing the fire in his eyes. "I will kill you!" he shouts at Akashi and cut his chest wide open and continues slashing eight more times until he pass by Akashi and lands next to Aaron. "Even though he's an Ankle Biter you shouldn't treat him like that." he says patting Aaron's head. (All Hit, 11,115 damage). *Aaron stands there, still trembling from both of his friends attacks."A-Are you both trying to push me?!" He yells, twitching."BOTH OF YOU. STOP THIS NOW!!" He screams, striking them both 5 times. ( 5 Physical Strikes to Each 3 hit Akashi: 1,237.5 damage, 1 hit Shin: 412.5 damage ) *"Treat him like what? It's only natural that the weak ones perish. If he can't evolve now, then it'll be too late. It's an undeniable fact", he said as he fires ki blasts at Shin [10 ki blasts, 4 hit, 2,632 damage *"Then I guess you should perish." Shin clenches his fist transforming once and rushing forward slashing Akashi seven times (5 hit, 9,018.75 damage). *Aaron twitches gaining anger."Both of you, stop....BOTH OF YOU. BOTH OF YOU STOP THIS!!NONE OF US ARE WEAK YOU HEAR ME?!" He screams, diving at Shin, sending a flurry of angry blows at Shin. ( 10 Physical Attacks, 1 hit, 412.5 damage ) *"Perish me? You'd wish", he said firing 10 ki blasts at Shin, completely ignoring Aaron (Miss) *Shin dodges the blasts and rushes forward creating another flaming ki ball. "I'll show you, Dragon Grenade!" he shouts tossing it at Akashi causing a huge fiery explosion (10 Ki Blasts, 8 hit, 12,432 damage). *"HEY" Aaron intercepts Shin with a kick."Come and fight me for a change!" He says, trying to connect hits onto his friend. ( 10 Physical Attacks on Shin, 4 hit, 1,650 damage). *Akashi barely dodged two blasts from Shin "Yes, this is how I like it!", he says with a maniacal grin as he fired 10 more ki blasts at Shin (3 hit, 1,974 damage). *Shin growls loudly but reminds himself to go easy on the two. ''Can't make this too easy now. he thinks. Shin rushes forward taking out his sword and afterimages next to Aaron tapping him on the head "Fight hard, Ankle Biter." he says playfully then vanishes and appears next to Akashi, slashing at him seven times (All Hit, 12,626.25 damage). *Aaron growls, and his aura stirs up. He uses Pump Up. He screams, and afterimages right above Shin."TAKE THIS!!!" Two massive orbs of Green Ki appear in his hands. He fires down the Blaster Shells, and he doesn't stop with that and fires an array of ki down upon him. ( 2 Blaster Shells (1 hit), 7 Ki Blasts (2 hit) Damage: 2,574) *It appeared as if Akashi was a little bit more concentrated now, as he was not speaking anymore. It also seemed as if he was up to something as he rushed towards Shin at the left side, he dashed even more left, as he disappeared completely, but he sped past towards his right, he then put his hand on his neck, and teleported far away besides Aaron, as a huge explosion occurs (9 ki blasts (6 hit), and a blast 3 Saiyan Spirit (MIss) Damage: 3,696) *Shin growls emerging from the attack launching forward and slamming his sword against Aaron knocking him back before slashing at him eight times (5 hit, 9,018.75 damage). * Aaron is knocked back, but doesn't give room for breathing. He lunges at Shin, firing many ki waves into his face.(10 Ki Attacks, Miss ) *Akashi fired 9 ki blasts at Shin's face, followed by a roundhouse kick to Aaron's face "Did you forget what I told you already?" (Physical Miss, 2 Ki Attacks Hit, Damage: 1,316) *Shin catches the foot and flips Akashi around until he meets his face with a Dragon Grenade and slams him into the ground. "SHUT UP!!" (8 hit, 12,432 damage). *Aaron shakes more, his muscles twitching."I-If he betrayed me...What would I do...." Aaron says, spirit bursting around him, hitting both of his friends.( 5 Physical Hits to Both of them, 4 hit Akashi: 1,650 damage, 5 hit Shin: 2062.5 damage) *As soon as Shin tries to hit him with a Dragon Grenade, he afterimages (not actual) behind him and threatens to slash his throat with a knife "I am absolute", he says noticing Aaron getting near Super Saiyan, as he teleports away, barely missing one hit. He smirked as Shin hits all of them "Shouldn't let your guard down", he said as 4 ki blasts behind him approaches him and one hits Aaron, to disrupt his flow (Miss) *Shin takes out his sword and rushes at Akashi knocking the knife away from him and slashes at him downwards causing a gash then kicking him into the air and slashing seven more times. "Absolute my dragonic backside. You need to be taught a harsh lesson." (All Hit, 16,233.75 damage). *"I....I said to stop this..." Aaron says, a flow of his spirit circling Shin, crushing him. ( 10 Physical Attacks, 4 times, 1,650 damage) *Akashi hit a skyscraper, was fairly shocked and unable to move. *Shin growls leaving Akashi to ruin and looks back towards Aaron with a girn. "Man, that had a a stick further up his butt then Frieza." Shin says as a joke before launchign off taking out his sword and slashing at Aaron 9 times (4 hit, 7,215 damage). *Aaron trembles, tears swelling up in his eyes."I-I don't want to fight...No matter what Akashi says...I don't want to have to hurt you all....I'd rather save my energy for the threat at hand! Whatever Akashi is trying to do, if he is trying to do anything...I'm doubting it's gonna help us!!" Aaron says, crying. ( Skips 10 Rush ) *Akashi looked at the ground, the waste as his eyes flashes brightly even more red. *Shin rushes towards Akashi roaring out holding a Dragon Grenade in his hand. "Someone like you doesn't deserve glory!" he shouts jamming the grenade onto his back and letting it explode into a fiery ball of destruction (8 hit, 12,432 damage). *Aaron cries more, watching Akashi being hurt."Nonono Akashi!!" He screams out."I-I can't do anything here!!...Mister Shin....He's just too powerful for us....What am I supposed to do?!" He yells, landing on the ground, crying more.